Chemical pesticides are used in commercial agriculture, home gardening, residential use, and similar applications for the purpose of controlling insects and various kinds of plant diseases. There are well-known environmental and health concerns associated with the use of these kinds of chemicals. In some instances, it has been proven that the long-term use of certain chemical pesticides creates environmental problems. A well-known example involves the ban of DDT in the United States.
Ongoing health concerns about the agricultural and home use of chemicals have given rise to an emerging market for more “organic” or “green” treatments for pests and plant diseases. Organic treatments do not involve the use of strong, synthetically-produced chemicals. Insecticidal soap is one example of what many consider to be an organic or organic-like pesticide that is in use today.
With respect to pesticides, known organic treatments are generally deemed to be less effective than chemical pesticides. There is a trade-off when comparing one to the other. Chemical pesticides have a higher level of toxicity and therefore provide better pest control. On the other hand, higher toxicity also heightens environmental concerns. The same level of environmental concern does not attach to organic pesticides, but at the price of less-effective pest control.